For example, in a method for manufacturing a three-dimensional memory cell array, while a technique to form holes in a stacked body in which different types of materials are alternately stacked in layers is required, when the number of stacked layers increases to achieve a high bit density and the stacked body becomes thicker, the formation of holes with a high aspect ratio may be required. With regard to etching for forming holes with a high aspect ratio, the amount of etching of a mask also increases, so that the mask shape is likely to deteriorate. The deterioration of the mask shape may affect the shape or dimension of a hole formed in the stacked body.